1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a locking device of a horizontal bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A horizontal bar or chinning bar is provided for pull-up exercise, and it can effectively enhance the human body's flexibility and train the upper body muscle. Generally, the horizontal bar is fixed on the outside ground and includes two fixed posts and a cylindrical bar. Since the aforementioned horizontal bar cannot be detached generally, the horizontal bar is limited to be used in a specific area. Therefore, a detachable horizontal bar is provided for a user to use, and it could be mounted on indoor walls, a doorway, or any two opposite posts of an exercise apparatus.
One type of the detachable horizontal bar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,127, which includes a telescoping tube and two mounting brackets adapted to be secured to opposite sides of the doorway. The two mounting brackets each have a passageway defined therein. The telescoping tube has two laterally extending end plates at two ends thereof. The end plates of the telescoping tube could be received in the passageways of the two mounting brackets for supporting the horizontal bar. However, the conventional horizontal bar does not have any retaining mechanism. Therefore, the whole structure of the horizontal bar would be unstable during the exercise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional horizontal bar. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.